sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Moon Pride
MOON PRIDE – piosenka wykorzystana jako pierwszy opening serialu Sailor Moon Crystal. Słowa Wersja z openingu |-|Japońskie = Moon Pride あなたの力になりたい 涙は頬を伝い　瞳は紅く燃える 稲妻のように激しく　誰かが愛を叫ぶ 例えどんな　暗闇でも　一人じゃないよね？ 私たちを　照らす　Moonlight 嗚呼 女の子にも譲れぬ矜持がある それは　王子様に運命投げず 自らたたかう意志 Shiny Make-up 輝くよ　星空を集めて ただ護られるだけの　か弱い存在じゃないわ ーーだから Shiny Make-up 戦うよ　星空を纏って 新しい伝説が　今ここから始まる La La Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon |-|Romaji = Moon Pride Anata no chikara ni naritai Namida wa hoho wo tsutai Hitomi wa akaku moeru Inazuma no you ni hageshiku Dareka ga ai wo sakebu Tatoe donna kurayami demo hitori janai yo ne? Watashi-tachi wo terasu Moonlight Ah Onnanoko ni mo yuzurenu kyouji ga aru Sore wa oujisama ni unmeinagezu Mizukara tatakau ishi Shiny Make-up Kagayaku yo Hoshizora wo atsumete Tada mamorareru dake no kayowai sonzai janai wa Dakara Shiny Make-up Tatakau yo Hoshizora wo matotte Atarashii densetsu ga Ima koko kara hajimaru La la Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon |-|Polskie tłumaczenie = Duma Księżyca Chcę ci pomóc Łzy spływają po policzkach, a oczy płoną szkarłatem Zaciekle jak błyskawica ktoś krzyczy o miłości Bez względu na ciemność z jaką się spotkasz, nie jesteś sama, prawda? Świeci na nas światło Księżyca Ach Dziewczyny też mają poczucie dumy, nie poddają się Nie pozostawiają swego losu księciu I wywalczą swoją własną wolę Lśniący make-up, będę świecić gromadząc wszystkie gwiazdy Nie jestem kruchą rzeczą, która po prostu musi być chroniona Dlatego Lśniący make-up, będę walczyć ubrana we wszystkie gwiazdy Nowa legenda zaczyna się od teraz i tutaj La La Piękna Wojowniczka Sailor Moon Pełna wersja |-|Japońskie = Moon Pride あなたの力になりたい 涙は頬を伝い　瞳は紅く燃える 稲妻のように激しく　誰かが愛を叫ぶ 例えどんな　暗闇でも　一人じゃないよね？ 私達を　照らす　Moonlight 嗚呼　女の子にも譲れぬ矜持がある それは　王子様に運命投げず 自らたたかう意志 Shiny Make-up 輝くよ　星空を集めて ただ護られるだけの　か弱い存在じゃないわ 哀しみの波に揺られ 怒りの火に灼かれても 稲妻のように眩く 永久の愛を誓う 例え今は 離れていても 一人じゃないよね？ 私達を 繋ぐ Moonlight 嗚呼 女の子には無敵の武器がある それは 弱さに寄添う眼差しと 全て受け入れる強さ Shiny Make-up 煌くよ 星空に抱かれて 時空を超えた絆が 私に勇気をくれる 恋しくて 切なくて 泣きたくなるよ 逢いたくて 寂しくて 駆け出しそうなハート この広い宇宙で 何度生まれ変わっても あなたに恋をする Shiny Make-up 羽搏くよ 星空の彼方へ 罪が廻る世界でも 未来を信じられる ーーだから Shiny Make-up 戦うよ　星空を纏って 新しい伝説が　今ここから始まる La La Pretty Guardian SAILOR MOON |-|Romaji = Moon Pride Anata no chikara ni naritai Namida wa hoho o tsutai hitomi wa akaku moeru Inazuma no you ni hageshiku dare ka ga ai o sakebu Tatoe donna kurayami demo hitori ja nai yo ne? Watashi tachi o terasu Moonlight Ah onnanoko ni mo yuzure nu kyouji ga aru Sore wa ouji sama ni unmei nage zu mizukara tatakau ishi Shiny Make-up kagayaku yo hoshizora o atsume te Tada mamorareru dake no kayowai sonzai ja nai wa Kanashimi no nami ni yurare ikari no hi ni yakare te mo Inazuma no you ni mabayuku toa no ai o chikau Tatoe ima wa hanare te i te mo hitori ja nai yo ne? Watashi tachi o tsunagu Moonlight Ah onnanoko ni wa muteki no buki ga aru Sore wa yowa sa ni yorisou manazashi to subete ukeireru tsuyo sa Shiny Make-up kirameku yo hoshizora ni idakare te Toki o koe ta kizuna ga watashi ni yuuki o kureru Koishiku te setsunaku te naki taku naru yo Ai taku te sabishiku te kakedashi sou na Heart Kono hiroi uchuu de nan do umarekawatte mo Anata ni koi o suru Shiny Make-up habataku yo hoshizora no kanata e Tsumi ga mawaru sekai de mo mirai o shinjirareru Dakara Shiny Make-up tatakau yo hoshizora o matotte Atarashii densetsu ga ima koko kara hajimaru La La Pretty Guardian SAILOR MOON en:MOON PRIDE es:MOON PRIDE de:Moon Pride Kategoria:Openingi Kategoria:Piosenki z anime